


Of bad habits and even worse timing

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and im not sure im sober, and it's 1 am, boi he was wrong, dongho never thought that he would see that face again, i'll be back to edit in the morning, this is my first time posting here, tis a drabble tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Minhyun swore on his good looks that Dongho's painfully bad habit would bite him in the ass one day, yet the brawny vocalist paid no attention. This is pretty much a drabble about it.





	Of bad habits and even worse timing

Everyone is bound to their bad habit. For example, Minki always keep even the most unnecessary lights on. Minhyun snacked one bite too much at midnights. Jonghyun watched too much anime in the most inappropriate times. While Dongho? Well if Minhyun could name two of Dongho’s habit that bugged him (and Minki and Aron and Jonghyun the most), that would probably be how the main vocalist rarely shaves and how he never have his towel with him when showering.

Yeap. Dongho never take his towel with him every time he showers. It was never a problem before since he has his own room and bathroom, and even if he’s staying in the hotel during their overseas trip, he could always yell for Minhyun’s help. Roommate sweet roommate.

So even though Minki and Minhyun nagged at him a lot for keep doing his bad habit during Produce, Dongho couldn’t care less. He still shared a room with Minhyun and he would still remind him to shave, or to take his towel, or to keep his top on when he sleeps.

Again, even if Minhyun didn’t and he ended up with his dorm habit, Produce is an all boy program and no one gets hurt with stubbles and exposed tattoos and a yell for towel, right?

Right.

 

* * *

 

It was almost one a.m and Samuel had just finished creating the base choreography up to the second half of their song when Jonghyun calls it a night. Of course, no one could actually rest well knowing that debut evaluation is days away. Minki slouched on the floor, having a small conversation with Youngmin. Guanlin came to Jonghyun and offered him a bottle of water. Daehwi and Seonho waddled back to Sam, still trying to push their ‘ideas’ for Super Hot choreography. Dongho was the first one excusing himself, he sweats a lot and shower sounded good. Jonghyun and Hyungseob followed him soon after.

 

Dongho glanced at his shared room with Minhyun, Daniel, and Seongwoo, the rest has yet to finish practicing for their stage so he has the room for himself. He sighed a bit. It had been really quiet at the Produce building. There used to be 97 people and now only 20 are left, and in a few days, everyone will be moving out. Those who will make it will move to a new dorm and the rest, Dongho always put him within this group, will head back to their respective dorms.

 

_Ah. Just as I started to get attached to these people._

He thought, glumly.

 

His thought was rather general at first, then it shifted into a particular someone that caught his attention recently. A particular young, skinny lad that goes by the name of Lee Daehwi. Dongho snickered. The younger singer was so afraid of him at first, to the point of turning away and changing direction to avoid bumping into him, to the point that he would flinch whenever Dongho tried to talk to him.

Then Daehwi started to open up for him, actually getting to know him, and quite honestly, Dongho really enjoyed being friends with him. He went from flinching into teasing Dongho in less than three days, even dared to invade the older’s personal space more than once.

Lee Daehwi was endearing, with all his aegyo and funny reactions. You can’t really blame Dongho for continuously teasing the younger just to see the small pout or the cute eyeroll.

He would part with Daehwi too, soon. His spot in the top eleven was secured from the very time he whipped a perfect performance of Hollywood. Dongho shook his head. He didn’t like the feeling that comes along with thinking of parting with Daehwi.

Let’s just shower.

* * *

 

As the cold water hit his dampened hair, Dongho realized that he once again, forgot to take his towel with him.

* * *

 

The shower was indeed refreshing.

* * *

 

Dongho singsonged as he shook most of the water out of his hair. He had heard footsteps before, thus he yelled out his need of a towel for whoever just entered the room.

No high pitched nagging came shortly after. _Hwang Minhyun’s out._ So it’s either Kang Daniel or Ong Seongwoo then.

No knocking at the bathroom door after a minute. _Kang Daniel’s out_. So it’s probably Ong Seongwoo, whose life motto was to be helpful as little as possible, especially to the male species.

 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo. Pass me my towel it’s so cold here,” He groaned, opening the bathroom door.

 

 _No Ong Seongwoo._ Instead, there was a gaping Lee Daehwi. Eyes doubled in size and mouth wide open. He held two towels in his hand (one is Daniel’s).

 

“I…I didn’t know which one is yours…hyung.”

 

Kang Dongho was unsure of what to do.


End file.
